Ergonomics of various tasks, such as reading, writing, drawing, and even sorting and assembly of documents, can be enhanced by having a work station of the proper height. Different tasks are more efficiently performed on different height work surfaces, and workers are also of varying sizes. Also, some workers prefer to perform some tasks standing up, or to combine periods of standing and sitting in their work day.
Accordingly, there is a need for adjustable height work tables. Additionally, the height adjustment mechanism for such tables must be easy to use and is preferably infinitely adjustable as opposed to being lockable at discreet intervals of height. A height adjustment is also more convenient if it does not require the steps of unlocking and locking a position, whereby any desired change in adjustment may be accomplished quickly.